Jupiter
Jupiter is a Planet known for its Great Red Spot, one of the oldest ketchup stains ever (Well phooey Adam McPerson! You spilt milk on my pet potato) History Jupiter was colonized by the United States in 1945, aparantly because someone named a town in Florida jupiter. Well phooey Adam you spilt a rock on my foot. Then somebody named Anton Petrov accidentally threw a potato at the US colony of Ganymede. Then in 1956 the magic pebble flew by ze Jupiter. then in 1991, Jupiter gained independence, its capital is europa. Missions to this Useless Planet The only mission at Jupiter is NASAs Piece of Trash called Juno. sent to study the Jovian mess that Adam McPerson Made. List of People Who visited Jupiter IMG 0308.png|Jovian Squid (They actually still live there) IMG_0385.PNG|Luigi (when he returned he got crazy) IMG 0299.PNG|Luna Loud image-of-Juno-probe.jpg|Juno (well phooey NASA, why u visit Jupiter?) IMG 0320.PNG|Zombies IMG 0477.JPG|Spongebob Great Red Spot If you know jupiter, you know theres a ketchup called "the great red spot". which shoots a deadly lazer at a thing. infact luan said "it looks like somebody has a spotty day, HAHAHAHA get it?", scientists are trying to figure how the ketchup stain got there, then they came with a theory, that states "that 4.6 billion years ago, jupiters red spot thing was originnaly yellow, before and orange spot, crashed into the giant yellow spot while driving his car," nowadays, the red spot is trying to turn back to yellow, because the orange clouds are being used up. the red spot would turn yellow once again, once its yellow, it stays yellow unless another cloud of orange stuff collided with the Great Red Spot, which ironically isn’t great at all! Hooray for irony! Lightning storms In March 1979, most notably March 5th, The Voyager 1 Probe visited Jupiter and shocked everyone, cause apparently, Jupiter has thunder storms! “I guess that’s a Shock! Get it” - Luan Loud Really Luan loud, Anyways, since the discovery of thunder storms on Jupiter, it was targeted much for frequently cause WE DONT KNOW WHAT CAUSED THE THUNDER STORMS TO BE SO BIG! Meanwhile in 2018, Juno found out the cause of lightning storms on Jupiter, it’s because of the fact of Jupiter’s mantle/ocean, thanks to variometry studies and advanced calculations, we figured Nature of Jupiter’s oceans are really electric, notably, on where ice bergs made of metallic elements are. As for what causes Jovian lightning to be so huge to be detected from orbit, we have a theory that it’s because of the collision of metallic icebergs colliding with each other at the same time they get heated and melt. WOW SHOCKING, LITERALLY. It’s Moons And Rings Jupiter has a A LOT of moons, yeah I checked. You have these three types of moons, the Inner Rocks, Galilean Moons, and the Outer Rocks. The notable of these moons include Io (a volcanic Super dry really hot world), Europa (Frozen World), Ganymede (a large Moon), And Callisto (A Moon with what appears to be glitter). it does have rings, but their too faint to be detected. Category:Planets Category:Space